


Behind The Name

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Name

They look at him and they scorn and spit and sneer.

Whispers of _"Murderer!"_ and _"Death Eater!"_ defile the space near him.

Not that it isn't true. It is.

He _is _a murderer, and a Death Eater, and all manner of vile things those peasants couldn't possibly bear to think of.

But they forget the most important title he holds.

The title he paid, we all pay, dearly for.

They scorn and spit and sneer at me, the name Malfoy a grave insult.

They forget.

He's the man who taught me how to fly, how to speak. How to hold my head up beyond criticism, how to best rule Slytherin.

He's also the man who showed me the power of lightning when he found me hiding under the bed, the man who snuck extra sugar in my hot chocolate when Mother scolded me.

They'll never forget that I'm his son, but they always forget that he's my father.


End file.
